


little bird / luke x oc

by almondandthehimbos



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1, 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondandthehimbos/pseuds/almondandthehimbos
Summary: 5 times Luke walked Cameron home and the one time he didn't.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms) & Original Character(s), Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Other(s), Luke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. one.

“Do any of you need a ride home?” Reggie’s mom asked, as the group of teens demolished the plate of freshly baked cookies she’d brought from the kitchen. “It’s starting to get dark.”

Cameron shook her head as she swallowed her third cookie. Reggie’s mom looked to Luke, breaking into laughter as he looked up from his Chemistry notes with chocolate on his nose. 

“Nah, I biked. Thank you though!” He said quickly, before snatching another cookie out from underneath Reggie’s hand. 

Reggie’s eyes rolled as he started to clean up the mess the group had made of his dining room table. There were styrofoam pieces everywhere and glue had leaked all over because Luke had accidentally squeezed the glue bottle too hard. Making a caffeine molecule with two boys in a band was one of the hardest things Cameron had ever done. She hadn’t heard this much humming and breaking out into song in her life. 

When she was paired with Luke and Reggie, she had been so nervous to have to hangout with them outside of school. She’d spent time chatting with them in classes before, but how would she fill the inevitable empty silence once they got past the basics of small talk and they realized how uninteresting she truly was? 

She was embarrassed of how much she cared about what they thought of her. 

“Are you guys sure? It wouldn’t be any trouble!” Before she could say no, Reggie’s mom spoke to her directly. “Cameron, how far do you live from here? Are you sure you wouldn’t just prefer a ride?” 

“Oh, I’m not too far!” She assured as she began to stuff her Chemistry notebook into her backpack. Reggie continued to clean as Luke followed her lead. 

She was only maybe 6 blocks from home, the perfect distance to walk as the sun set around her. Plus, if she’d needed a ride, she could definitely have called her parents from Reggie’s and they could get her. Instead, she was going to enjoy the first nice night in weeks with a sunset walk while listening to the new Annie Lennox cassette she’d gotten last week.  
Before she could even realize, Reggie had walked Luke to the door. Cameron zipped her backpack and shuffled to the door so as to not get left behind alone. She slipped her white platform sneakers on, pulling the heel out from under the sole of her foot. She often wondered why velcro shoes weren’t the standard, and this was one of those times. 

“Get home safe!” Reggie’s mom called from the dining room. 

“Thanks for having us.” Luke spoke back as Reggie held the door open. “Good work today, team. See you in class tomorrow, Reg.” He trotted out onto the lawn.

“Thanks for letting us use your house. See ya.” She spoke, as Reggie waved to her and Luke. 

“Thanks for making sure we won’t fail, Cameron!” Reggie shouted to her, laughing as he shut the door behind them. She headed toward the driveway as Luke mounted his bike. She fiddled with her Walkman in her pocket, pulling her headphones from her backpack’s side pocket. Before she could slide them over the top of her head, Luke biked up next to her. 

“Which way are you?” He asked, motioning with his head to the left and the right as they approached the street. 

“Left.” She pointed. Luke laughed as she wondered what he found so funny about which way she was headed.

“Alright, I wanted to avoid that awkward moment when you say goodbye to someone and end up heading the same way. I’m to the left too, so I’m glad I asked.” Cameron felt at ease in his laughter as they started down the block. She was tempted to ask where he lived, but the last thing she needed was Luke thinking she was a stalker. 

Luke was popular. He wasn’t "captain of the football team" popular or "dating the head cheerleader" popular, but everyone knew Luke Patterson. He was just that memorable, and not just because he was undoubtedly one of the most attractive guys in their grade. He was one of the nicest people she’d ever met, and today had only proven that more. Her worries about being uninteresting were swept away once Luke opened his mouth. He knew how to keep a conversation going, but somehow managed to not fill it with just talk about himself. He asked questions, he listened, he told some pretty sucky jokes, but he had a way of making her feel seen. She understood why everyone knew Luke, and she thought she may even want to know more. 

“So, how is the band going?” She probed, untangling the end of her headphones as he biked slowly next to her. She knew it was a safe question. Luke loved talking about the band. Based off of the past few hours of gushing about lyrics and riffs, she didn’t think he could love anything more. 

“As good as a high school garage band can go.” He spoke with a sigh. “It’s great, really. I just think that I want more.” He looked up at the sunset. “Wow, it’s a good one tonight.”

“More?” She spoke softly as she looked up at the sky, and boy, was he right. 

The sky was the perfect shade of orange fading to red, with the hues so bright she needed to squint. She’d seen many sunsets in her life, and she’d called many her favorite. But this one may have just become her newest favorite. 

“I want to be a real band. Play real shows to real fans who aren’t our parents or the neighbors who are forced to listen to us through the garage walls.” His eyes lit up as he explained. “I don’t think I can picture myself doing anything but this, forever.” 

They walked in silence for a few blocks, before Cameron finally got the nerve to ask where Luke was going. 

“Oh, I bet it looks like I’m following you. You live by Alex, huh?” He responds, taking Cameron by surprise. 

“Yeah… How did you know that?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Your mom walks over and hangs out there sometimes with his mom. She’s talked about you.” He bit his lip. The warm-toned light from the sky hitting his face made his face look even more radiant. Of course her mom somehow knew Luke. Everyone knew Luke. 

“Oh. Yeah, they’re best buds.” She giggled. “She’s a fan of your band, I bet. There’s someone you didn’t include. One step closer to stardom.” She teased, as he rolled his eyes, laughing softly. Making Luke laugh made Cameron feel proud of herself. 

“Yeah, you’re right, how could I forget Elaine?” Her mom’s name coming out of his mouth was foreign, yet so casual. How well did he really know her? The two approached Cameron’s house, with Alex’s just a block ahead. 

“I’m gonna tell her you forgot about her, you’re gonna be in the dog house, Patterson.” She poked his shoulder, laughing. He shook his head, grinning. 

“I’ll make it up to her.” He winked. She gasped, pushing him gently in protest. 

“That is my mom, dude!” Luke couldn’t contain his laughter anymore, his giggles turning into full out gasps for air. She’d never felt so funny. 

“That is your mom!” He pointed, as her mom walked out of the house, just in time. Letting out one of the strangest snorts of laughter Cameron had ever heard, Luke stopped with his bike to catch his breath as his laughter continued. 

Once he caught his breath, the pair walked ahead, Elaine waving from the step as they got to the end of the driveway. “Hi Luke!” She yelled, loud enough for him to hear. 

“Hello, Mrs. Harrow!” He called up to her. 

“It’s Elaine, hon! You know that! Thanks for walking Cam home. Have a goodnight!” Her mother yelled, and as Cameron turned to Luke, the pair began laughing again. 

“Thanks for keeping me company, Cameron.” He spoke between laughs, softer, only for her to hear. She felt her heart rate begin to speed up.

“The pleasure was mine, Luke.” She nodded her head in his way as he hopped onto his bike. “Don’t crash!” She called as he biked off. He raised one hand with his middle facing her, but she could still hear his laughter echoing through the street as he got further away. She looked up to the door where her mom stood. 

Was Luke flirting with her? More importantly, was Luke flirting with her mom?


	2. two.

The leaves changing paired with the cold wind never failed to make Cameron’s walk home from school just a little brighter. The warm-toned leaves brushing against the pavement accompanied by the sound of the birds and… Footsteps?

Cameron had always avoided the roads that people usually walked on, only taking the side streets, even if it took an extra half hour to get home. A walk in solitude was the perfect time to listen to music and let the feelings of the day mull around in her head while staring at the roads that she grew up wandering. 

So to hear footsteps? That was simply not the norm. Based on her life living in the female body, Cameron was trained to feel a little worried. She increased her pace just enough to get her home a bit quicker, but not enough to let whoever was following her know she was afraid. 

Okay, here’s the plan, she thought to herself, I’ll turn up ahead, and quickly look behind me while I check for cars. I’ll assess the threat from there. 

As she looked to the left, checking for cars, she braced herself for the look to the right which would reveal the culprit of the footsteps behind her. 

“Luke?” She asked, stopping before she crossed the street. 

The familiar face looked up from the pavement, and took his headphones from atop his head. “Hey, Cameron.” He spoke loud enough for her to hear from the corner as she stepped back from the curb, waiting for him to catch up a bit closer. It was the polite thing to do, she decided.

It wasn’t like they were strangers. She’d been sharing at least a class a semester with him since the first time they met in ninth grade English. They’d built molecules together for Chemistry in tenth grade at Luke’s friend Reggie’s house as sophomores and sat next to each other in American Literature last year. Cameron might have even considered him a friend, but for a reason she couldn’t decipher, seeing him for the first time so far that year felt different.

“I’ve never seen you walk this way before.” She said as Luke approached. 

“Yeah, I… Haven’t. This is my first day trying this route.” He laughed softly as he stepped next to her, eyeing the left and the right for cars. His eyes seemed dimmer. 

“You live this way?” She asked, following as he started across the street. 

Dimmer? What did Cameron know? She hadn’t seen him since June, and she definitely hadn’t been paying any attention to his eyes then. Or at least, that’s what she told herself. 

“Well, I uh-” He paused, looking anywhere but her eyes. “I don’t. Well, I didn’t.” He paused again, and this time it didn’t seem like finishing was in his plans. 

“Oh.” Cameron’s pace quickened to an unnatural pace, hoping Luke wouldn’t notice her trying her hardest to keep up with him. “Did you move?” 

Well, obviously, Cameron. She thought to herself. What a stupid question. He didn’t live this way before, but he does now. He either moved, or his house teleported. She watched as Luke fiddled with his headphones in his hands. He looked up from his hands and met her eyes for the first time since she called out to him from the corner. 

“Kind of.” 

Cameron expected him to elaborate as they approached the final turn before her street, but to her dismay, they walked in silence until the corner. Once they reached the corner, Luke stopped. 

“This is actually where I’m headed. It was nice to talk to you, Cameron.” 

Cameron’s could feel her cheeks heating up, but her attention was instead cast toward the house that Luke had begun approaching. 

“You okay?” He called out from the top of the driveway by the steps. Looking up from where she’d been unknowingly staring, she met his gaze again. She gave him a sympathetic smile, before realizing he actually expected a response.

“Oh, yeah.” She lied. “I was just looking at the, uh-” Her eyes darted from the left to the right, searching for something she could have possibly been that interested in. “The grass! It’s so… Dead. Such a sad time of year, right? Have a good night, Luke!” 

Before he could say anything, she crossed the street to head down the last stretch of her walk home. She didn’t need to see his face to know he had definitely not believed her exclamation about the grass. As the pieces came together in her head while the leaves crunched beneath her foot, she couldn’t even be worried about how stupid she’d looked in front of Luke when all she could think about was how Luke had ended up on this walk “home” anyway, when it was obvious he wasn’t heading to his home at all. 

Cameron obviously knew Luke and Alex were friends. Their band, Sunset Curve, had been practicing at Alex’s house for years, and they’d even played a few graduation parties the summer before. She also knew that Luke spent a lot of time at Alex's, she even recalled the time he walked her home from Reggie's with Alex's as his destination. But she also knew that Alex’s family was still very much living in that house. Her mother had just dropped off a batch of banana bread to their house a week or so before to celebrate the start of the school year, so there was no way Luke’s family had bought the house.

She also knew that Alex had football practice after school until at least five o’ clock because she knew she had to go pick her brother up from the same practice once her parents arrived home from work. Reggie, Luke’s friend and other bandmate lived across town and hadn’t been in Cameron’s last period class the past few days. His girlfriend, Carolynn had let Ms. Klemens know that he had strep, which meant it was highly unlikely there was a band practice set for that afternoon, considering Luke was the only member available.   
Cameron had surveyed all of the options she could come up with, and as she unlocked her front door and entered, dropping her bag on the floor before slipping her shoes off, she was left with one question. 

Had Luke moved in with Alex?


	3. three.

Cameron always cut through the parking lot on her way home. It just made the most sense, and the sidewalk took more time: she timed it. The past few weeks her walks have been just as lonely as they were before that day Luke walked home with her. 

She hadn’t seen him walking home since, which probably meant he started waiting for Alex or Reggie to walk home with him. Taking things personally was Cameron’s fatal flaw. 

Just as she slipped her hand into her sweatshirt pocket to grab her headphones, she was surprised to hear someone call her name. At the sound, she spun around and was surprised to see Luke, jogging to catch up with her. 

“Hey!” He panted, reaching the sidewalk beside Cameron, catching his breath. “Haven’t seen you in a while.” She had just seen him in the hallway between second and third period, not that she was keeping track. 

“Oh, yeah.” She lied, trying to hide her disappointment. 

“Well, I mean, I see you a lot. But, I haven’t seen you in this context in a while.” Cameron’s eyes lit up. “I’ve been walking home later because I’ve been staying after to try to get my grade up in Physics. My parents-” He paused. 

Cameron looked up to him, almost as if to permit him to open up. He bit his lip. “Well, they just never stopped bugging me about my grades. I kind of stopped caring in protest, because I don’t like being told what to do.” 

Cameron paused as they looked both ways before crossing the road. “So since you’ve moved in with Alex, no one’s telling you what to do anymore?” She looked away from his eyes, hoping he wouldn’t take her question the wrong way. She knew for sure now that he was living with Alex, since her mom had commented on how often he was around during her visits to drop off baked goods to their house. She just didn’t understand why. 

“Uh, yeah. I guess. How did you know?” He slowed his pace, his feet dragging as he stared at them. 

“Well, I guess I just put two and two together. Plus, my mom asked if I knew why you’d been at Alex’s every time she went over. I don’t mean to intrude or anything and I get if you don’t want to talk about it.” She spoke quickly, trying to deflect any hurt she had caused. 

“Oh, no, you’re fine. I guess it was pretty obvious.” He looked up from his feet and smiled, finally meeting her eyes again. “I’m happy to hear someone cared though.” 

Cameron’s cheeks blushed red. “Oh, I mean, I just wanted to make sure-” Luke’s laughter echoed through the empty street. 

“I was talking about Elaine.” His laughter slowed. “But it’s definitely nice to know you’re looking out for me.” He smiled, looking away again. The pair walked a few feet in silence before reaching another street to cross. 

“If you need help with physics, I took it last term. I have all my notes left over so if you wanted I could give them to you.” Cameron offered, breaking the silence halfway across the street. Luke stopped, despite the oncoming car approaching the stop sign. 

“Really?” His eyes brightened, as she pushed him toward the other side of the road, laughing. 

“Yeah, definitely. I’m not using them for anything.” 

“Cool.” His smile left her speechless. It was at that moment that Cameron decided she would do anything possible to keep that smile on his face. 

“I could bring them to Alex’s tonight after I pick my brother up from practice if you want.” She offered and he nodded. They walked in silence again for a moment.

“If you don’t have anything going on, maybe you could stay and help me understand what in the world an electromagnetic wavelength is?” He laughed. “I’m sure you could get a good dinner out of it. Rebecca’s making her famous spaghetti and meatballs. I don’t eat meat, so she usually makes something else as a surprise for me.” 

“Ooh, a surprise. Well now you’ve got me curious.” Cameron teases. “I guess I could spare a few hours of my time to help out the less physics-inclined. I’m very passionate about helping the needy.” She giggled, as he rolled his eyes. 

“I get home from picking Ryan up around 5, so I’ll head over then.” 

“Okay perfect, Alex is gonna be at Willie’s after practice anyway so he won’t be around to distract us. He’s very good at that.” The pair laughed as they came to the part of their journey where they head their separate ways. 

“Alright, well I’ll see you around five then.” Cameron said, turning toward her house. 

“Hey, Cameron?” Luke spoke, calling to her before she got too far. 

“Yeah?” She called back, turning over her shoulder. His eyes were soft, as he smiled. 

“Thanks.” He smiled. 

“Oh, it’s not a big deal. Physics wasn’t super hard for me so-” Luke shook his head, cutting her off. 

“No, for caring about me.” He looked to his feet before looking up and meeting her eyes again. “And for not prying about my parents.” He bit his lip, smiling softly. Cameron felt her heart drop seeing the boy soften in front of her. 

She had never seen Luke’s smile so dim. It had been dim the last time they walked together, but this was a new low. 

“Of course. Any time.” She smiled, and his eyes brightened just enough to make her feel secure enough turning on her way. 

“Tell Elaine I said the same!” He teased, calling to her from behind. She spun around, walking backward and flipping him off at the same time, as he laughed, jogging toward his own destination. 

Cameron had never been more excited about physics.


	4. chapter 4.

“I still can’t believe you’re playing the Orpheum next week and you haven’t told anyone! That’s like, kind of a big deal.” Cameron gushed, pushing her body into Luke’s playfully as they walked slowly down the Mercer’s driveway. Luke smiled, looking down at his feet, bashfully. 

“People will just pretend to like us for tickets.” He rolls his eyes, slowing down his pace. “We only get like two each, so I can’t even use that to my advantage.” 

“You say that like everyone doesn’t already love you guys.” Cameron slows to match Luke’s pace, turning her body toward him slightly. “People will probably even buy tickets to go. I know I would.” She spoke quickly, before realizing the words had even come out of her mouth. Before she could backpedal, Luke looked to her, his smile growing. 

“You would?” He bit his lip. She nods, meeting his eyes, her cheeks heating. “Well, I actually was going to ask if you wanted to go.” He slowed completely as they reached the end of the driveway. “Like, for free. With one of the comp tickets we get.” 

“Luke! You don’t have to do that. I don’t want to take that ticket from anyone you’d rather give it to!” His smile fades softly. 

“Well, the guys are giving their tickets to their parents. Reggie’s dad is working so he’s giving his other ticket to Carolynn and Alex’s parents are going.” He paused, looking down at his feet again. “I don’t really have anyone to ask, so I was just going to give my tickets to Alex’s family so more of them didn’t have to pay to come see Alex.” He looked up from the ground with what looked to be a soft glimmer of hope staring into Cameron’s eyes. “Not that I’m only asking you because I don’t have anyone else,” He spoke quickly, trying to mend any hurt he’d caused but before he could continue Cameron cut him off. 

“No, Luke. I’d love to be there for you.” She smiled, as his face lit up from wonder to certainty. His cheeks matched the soft warm shade of Cameron’s as the pair picked up their pace again, walking toward her home. 

Cameron had insisted that she could walk the single block home, but Luke didn’t let up. He had joked that it was just a big ploy to see Elaine again, but it was obvious there was another reason. 

The silence simmered between them while the cold, late autumn air blowing the leaves across the street in front of them. Cameron wanted to say something but couldn’t help but come up short. 

They paused on the corner for a passing car before continuing. Luke’s hand brushed against hers, the drastic difference in temperature surprising her. She hadn’t realized how cold her hands were until the heat of Luke’s grazed hers. 

“Your hands are really cold.” Luke observed. Cameron’s smile grew as they stood under the fluorescent white spotlight beaming from the street lamp above them. 

“Yeah, I didn’t even notice.” She bit her lip. The pair shared a glimpse, before Cameron continued forward. Luke followed close behind, but it wasn’t long before Cameron felt her hand become encased in his. 

His hand was definitely warm. His calloused fingers grasped hers as they continued walking. She looked down, confused, while hiding a smile. She looked up to Luke and saw his face hiding a similar grin. She looked away, happily accepting it for what it was. 

As they approached Cameron’s driveway, Luke dropped her hand gently and looked softly her way. 

“So, you’ll come?” He confirmed, almost as if he couldn’t believe it.

“If you want me there, I’ll be there.” Cameron assured, smiling. Luke’s eyes lit up. 

“I do. I really do.” His smile grew even larger, his cheeks tinting rosier red. 

“Then I’ll be there.” 

“Good.” 

“Good.” 

Luke’s eyes drifted from Cameron’s slowly down her face to her lips, lingering for a moment before he looked away, shifting his feet. 

“Alright, well, I’ll see you tomorrow after school?” He asked, changing the subject. Cameron nodded. He began walking away slowly. 

“You can meet me out front of the main doors if you wanna walk with me?” She offered. “So you don’t have to jog to catch up with me. It’s the least I could do.” 

“Oh how sweet of you. You’re so kind.” Luke teased, continuing to walk backwards. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See ya, Patterson.” 

As Cameron walked to her front porch, she couldn’t help but think about how she now knew how it felt to have Luke's hand intertwined with hers. As the warmth faded, she clung to the memory, begging herself to remember how it felt in case she never got the chance to feel it again.


End file.
